桃太郎 (Momotarō)
with Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru (art via projeto momotarō)]] Momotarō (桃太郎, "Peach Boy") "is a popular hero of Japanese folklore originating from Okayama Prefecture. His name translates as Peach Tarō, a common Japanese masculine name, and is often translated as Peach Boy. Momotarō is the title of various books, films and other works that portray the tale of this hero."|Wikipedia://Momotarō> Legacy "Momotarō was an immensely popular figure in Japan during World War II, appearing in many wartime films and cartoons.6 Momotarō represented the Japanese government, citizens were animals and the United States was the oni, the demonic figure. Even though it is not directly mentioned, it is implied that Onigashima was Pearl Harbor. It was used to convey the idea that Japan would fight against the wicked, yet powerful United States and victory could only be achieved if the citizens supported the government. Also, the food and treasure that Momotarō and the animals earned after conquering the oni was supposed to reflect the glory that the powerful Japanese Empire would have had after defeating the United States."|Wikipedia:/Momotarō/World War II> Related Tales https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Momotar%C5%8D#Variants :"There are a few variants to the story, depending on geographical region. Some say Momotaro floated by in a box, a white peach, or a red peach. Stories from Shikoku and Chugoku region muddy the distinction with characters from another folk story, the Monkey-Crab Battle that Momotaro took with him allies to Oni Island, namely a bee (蜂 hachi), a crab (蟹 kani), a mill stone (臼 usu), a chestnut (栗 kuri), and cow dung (牛の糞 ushi no hun). In old days, all these animals and objects were believed to possess spirits and could move by their own will. The cow dung was sometimes given the honorific dono (殿). This was to appease the cow dung spirit, so as it won't move to be under you when you stumble or take a step.needed" |YouTube:/KidsTube/【絵本読み聞かせ】さるかに合戦（さるかにがっせん）／童話・日本昔話・紙芝居・絵本の読み聞かせ朗読動画シリーズ【おはなしランド】> - Monkey-Crab Battle in 日本語 (Nihongo - Japanese) |YouTube:/pagopen/臼と杵の餅搗き Japanese traditional mochi making> One Piece |ArlongPark:/Forums/Momonosuke=Momotaro from Momotaro's tale?> |Reddit:/One Piece/[Spoiler Theory: Momonosuke and Kaido>] "“Momotarō met and befriended a talking dog, monkey and pheasant, who agreed to help him in his quest. ” Inuarashi, Monkey D. Luffy and... Kuzan!?" "Yeah the last fight will probably be Momo with Luffy, Inuarashi and Marco against Kaido. Momonosuke is definitely a reference to Momotaro. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momotar%C5%8D Momotaro was born from a peach. Momonosuke wears a kimono with peaches on it." |MangaHelpers://momonosuke represents momotaro, kaido represents oni, luffy =monkey, inuarashi is the dog> "I think momonosuke is meant to reference momotaro which means peach boy I mean his name means peach emperor and his kimono has peaches on it. and in the story he had 3 companions a monkey , a dog and a pheasant. and the monkey would be represented by luffy ( his surname is monkey and his animal motif is monkey" "and there were numerous pics representing luffy as a monkey and the dog would represented by inuarashi. . and marco represents the pheasant for japanese phoenixes have the head of pheasants" |MangaHelpers://Momotaro no monogatari as a source of inspiration in One Piece> "Well it should be obvious by now, that Oda used this story as the primary source of inspiration for the Marine Admirals codenames:Akainu: translated as Red Dog , he is the dog from Momotaro's story. Aokiji: Blue Pheasant, represents the pheasant. Kizaru: Yellow Monkey, represents the monkey. Not just that but Fujitora(Wisteria Tiger) and Ryokugyu (Green Bull) represent the Ushi-tora( bull tiger) the two Oni Momotaro faces, one has horns and the other wears a tiger skin. And if we go by that then perhaps Luffy himself represents Momotaro, although it is reversed.Instead of helping Luffy, the dog the pheasant and the monkey are fighting him. And after the time skip he could literally have to fight the two Oni, Bull and Tiger. So here we can see how Oda used this child's fairy tale as a source of inspiration for his characters. But in the light of recent events, it could be that Oda is using it for other characters as well. Luffy isn't the only candidate to being the Momotaro of this story, there is another character who fits better than him imo, and in his case Oda is following the fairy tale more faithfully." 尾田 栄一郎 (Oda Eiichirō) Confirmation https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_76#Chapter_760.2C_Page_148 :"Hitsujisaru (坤) - literally "Sheep Monkey" → Momotaro :Ushitora (艮) - literally "Ox Tiger" → Kimon - literally "Demon Gate" → Oni 鬼 (Tiger loincloth, Ox horn) :And the "Oni" in this case would be representing the pirates." (Translator's Note: The epithets of the first three admirals literally Yellow Monkey, Akainu- literally Red Dog, and Aokiji- Literally Blue Pheasant come from the Japanese Legend of Momotaro, where Momotaro befriends a Monkey, Dog, and Pheasant on his journey to defeat an evil Oni in a distant island. This tale is actually based off of Onmyodo from the more commonly known Feng-Shui, a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, in which the Ox and the Tiger, aka Ushitora, are the two zodiacs positioned in the Northeastern direction of the Onmyodo diagram and considered to be evil or unlucky. In Momotaro, the Tiger and Ox are represented by the evil Oni.) :Oda: "What? Me, becoming restless? (cold sweat) W-w-what are you talking about? Of course not." :"Uhhh, well that was one heck of a complicated theory written on this piece of paper. If you want to, go ahead and try to process it. I haven't said a single thing about whether this theory is correct or incorrect, okay! (cold sweat) Just saying. I j-just happened to throw this postcard in, so that I could show my fans the kinds of questions I've been getting and s-stuff." References ---- np=?, rnnp=2185 [= 16 [= [[Lp7|7] (same as 2008-2016) Category:Mythology Category:Japan Category:Fiction Category:Childhood